1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure of a faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional device for a top mounting of a faucet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,776 contains a fitting seat inserted into an opening of a support plate used in a kitchen equipped with a water tank, and the fitting seat includes a column with screws extending downward to the support plate and used to receive a body of the faucet, the column of the fitting seat includes a plastic pad, a spaced ring, and a metal retaining loop fitted thereon and screwed with a nut. A user applies a torque wrench to insert a screwing element into an orifice of a vertical wall of the fitting seat via a casing of the faucet to limit a relative movement between the faucet and the fitting seat, thus assembling the faucet.
However, many related components of such a conventional device for the top mounting of the faucet have to be installed below the water tank, limiting installing space and having a complicate installation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.